Sortation conveyors comprise several elongated conveyor tubes, or slats, travelling in pairs, along an endless path, defined between parallel, longitudinally extending, side frames. A diverter, also known as a slider, is operatively associated with each pair of tubes. The diverter includes an upper portion that extends above the pairs of tubes to contact the articles travelling longitudinally along the apron defined by the cooperating pairs of tubes. The diverter further includes a central shaft that passes between the pair of tubes, an annular bearing, and a depending pin which contacts a diverter track and/or diverter switch to shift the diverter laterally across the article carrying surface defined by the elongated conveyor tubes.
A first endless chain extends longitudinally along the sortation conveyor, and is situated inboard of one side frame, while a second endless chain extends longitudinally along the sortation conveyor, and is situated inboard of the second side frame. Each endless chain passes over a first sprocket at the infeed end of the conveyor, and passes over a second sprocket at the discharge end of the conveyor, thus forming an upper run and a lower run of chain. The conveyor motor drives one, or both, sprockets, and the mounting assembly for each pair of slats is secured to both endless chains.
Sortation conveyors of this general organization are well known in the prior art. Representative sortation conveyors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,341, granted Dec. 8, 1987, to Thomas C. Yu et al; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,908, granted Aug. 2, 1988, to Harry E. Houghton; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,510, granted Jul. 7, 1992, to David H. Cotter et al.